TGR Alt Scenes: Aftermath of the Race
By Miipack603 TGR Alt Scenes is my series of fan-made segments that I would add or change to the 2016 Thomas special, The Great Race, to make it better. This series will be told in script format, similar to many theatrical plays and shows. Scene 12 Daytime on the MAINLAND. The racing competition ends with Etienne emerging victorious. THOMAS sits in a siding being repaired by workmen, with PERCY, JAMES, and EMILY sitting beside him. SPENCER enters the scene next to the group. PERCY: What’s the matter, Spencer? You seem down. SPENCER (in shock): I . . . lost . . . to a . . . diesel of all engines! The shame I’ve brought to my country! EMILY: Actually, Spencer, I think he was technically an electric engine. (The other engines snicker) SPENCER: Even worse! Oh, what will I tell the Duke and Duchess now . . . (SPENCER rides away from the group. PERCY notices that THOMAS is looking downcast, as well) PERCY: Oh, come on, Thomas. Don’t be so hard on yourself; you did all you could to try and save him. THOMAS: Not enough, if you ask me. EMILY: Well, Thomas, look at it this way; if you continued after Gordon, you’d be right next to him, unable to move yourself. (GORDON, being pushed by HENRY, enters the scene) GORDON: I can move just fine, thank you very much! HENRY: Come on, Gordon, don’t be ridiculous. Who had to come collect you from out on the race track? GORDON: Hmph! And you, Thomas, why didn’t you tell me my boiler was in danger of exploding? THOMAS (perplexed): What?! I did tell you, you just didn't listen! GORDON: No, you must not have spoken loudly enough, because I couldn’t hear you. EMILY (sternly): Gordon – I think you owe somebody an apology. GORDON (gruffly): S-sorry, Thomas . . . but that won’t do us much good, will it? There’s only one competition left, and Sodor hasn’t won anything yet! EMILY: We were thinking about that, and – (EMILY looks at THOMAS) Thomas, we want you to take Percy’s place in the shunting challenge. THOMAS: What? Me? No, no, I can’t do that to you, Percy, you were chosen for this. PERCY: Out of convenience, more like. Besides, I don’t even want to compete. Everyone here knows you’re a much better shunter than I am. JAMES: That, and you’d probably fold under the pressure. (EMILY gives JAMES a stern look) What? Just saying. PERCY: As much as I hate to admit it, James is right. I won’t be able to handle it, but you – you’re a natural at this! THOMAS: But, you don’t want me to do it – I’ve only let everyone down. PERCY: Thomas . . . forget about everything that happened before. You’ve shown the most effort out of all of us to get here, and now we’re giving you the chance you’ve been waiting for all week – to compete in the Great Railway Show! JAMES: Point is, we – we need you, Thomas. THOMAS: I’d do it, but I’m still being repaired. EMILY: The competition doesn’t start for another few hours. That should be plenty of time for the workmen to at least get you back in working order. PERCY: So what do you say, Thomas? THOMAS (sighing): Alright, I’ll do it. Let’s get Sodor a trophy! (All the other engines cheer for THOMAS.) Characters * Thomas * Percy * Henry * Gordon * James * Emily * Spencer * Etienne (mentioned) * Duke and Dutchess of Boxford (mentioned) * Phillip (cameo) * Vinnie (cameo) * BR Diesel Shunters (cameo) Trivia * This scene replaces the scene after the race in which Emily and Percy ask Thomas to compete in the Great Railway Show, but still retains Philip's prior scene with Vinnie. Category:Fanfiction Category:Writings Category:Stories